


Empty

by PurpleLines



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, I published this to make a point, Minor Character Death, Spoilers - Undertale Genocide Route
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-22 02:55:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10688337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurpleLines/pseuds/PurpleLines
Summary: Sans takes a regular walk through Snowdin to find it...empty.





	Empty

The woods around these parts were quiet. No monster ever seemed to come around here except him. It was strange, but the hoodie wearing skelebro couldn't care less. Nobody would tell him to stop slacking off or sleeping on the job. And best of all, he wouldn't get in trouble for what he's doing right now.

The snow crunched underneath his shoes as Sans passed under the bridge gateway near his station, the only sound to be heard in the immense silence that surrounded these parts. He sighed, letting his breath rise up in a cloud in front of him. The moisture clung to the fur of his hood and froze into tiny icicles, dangling from the edge of his vision.

Soon enough, he reached his destination. A rather large purple door in the middle of nowhere on which he practiced knock knock jokes. A door with a nice lady on the other side who liked listening to said jokes and enjoyed telling jokes of her own. So, at agreed times, they would meet to exchange jokes and some laughs. And occasionally talk about their lives. From what he learned, she lived alone over there and had relatively few friends to talk to. Introverted much? And they kept meeting up for...three weeks now? And she was always there, ready to talk with her friend on the other side.

But the thing is, today, she wasn't there. At first, Sans was confused. maybe she's busy? He decided to wait a little longer. When she didn't show up, he just decided that she wasn't feeling up for it today. Her behavior did hint at deceased family or something similar to the like, so it's only reasonable.

He then began the long walk back to Snowdin. Now normally he would've used one of his shortcuts to get back, but sometimes...it paid to see the smiles on everyone's faces. To see them going about their busy lives happy and blissful. And so, he walked onwards.

The first thing he noticed was that Doggo wasn't at his station. Normally he'd be here all day, smoking dog treats and yelling at anything and everything that moves (literally!). But for some reason, the grumpy dog monster was nowhere in sight. Now that he thought of it, neither was Lesser Dog. It was strange. The skeleton didn't know why, but it sent a chill up his spine.

By now he had reached the twin stations of Dogaressa and Dogamy, the married dogs. They were both empty, as he would expect. They had a rather large territory, after all. They were most likely out patrolling, as always. But there was something weird, he'd noticed. The snow on the ground past the "Dog Marriage" sign was an odd color. It seemed almost grayish, and powdery too. He brushed it off as some weird snow that probably fell last night.

As he walked along, Sans noticed that there weren't any monsters hanging about. Usually on these walks he'd run into the occasional Snowdrake or Icecap but...he didn't. He was almost at Greater Dog's field of snow poffs, and he was suddenly aware of the profound silence. It wasn't anything like the silence that surrounded the door. No, that silence felt as if it had always been that way. But now, now it felt as if something was missing. A small breeze kicked up more of that weird snow, making the skeleton sneeze in spite of himself.

Then, he reached Snowdin Town. What Sans first noticed is that no one was out in the street. It was odd, considering that there would always be someone hustling to do something. And even so, the children of the town normally hung out around the square all day. So there had to be at least somebody outside. Weird.

Taking a shortcut, Sans arrived at the place Papyrus was supposed to battle the human, hiding among the trees so he could watch. Earlier he had intended to just lie around the house until Papyrus came back, but he had a feeling. It was a bad feeling, as if something horrible was gonna happen. It had first come about when he'd met the human outside the Ruins. They were so...impassive. And not in a good way. It had given him a sense of dread. And the walk from the Ruins to Snowdin had just amplified it by hundred times.

He was just in time, as the human marched forward with a plastic knife in hand. Their bandanna fluttered around in the wind, expression somber and unchanging. If he squinted through the fog, Sans could see some of that weird snow sprayed across their shirt.

His brother was talking to them. "...LIKE YOUR LIFE IS GOING DOWN A DANGEROUS PATH. HOWEVER! I, PAPYRUS, SEE GREAT POTENTIAL WITHIN YOU!" His words, they shocked Sans. He just addressed himself not as 'The Great Papyrus' and it scared him.

Suddenly, the pieces started to connect themselves in his mind. The missing monsters...The weird snow...The silence...The human's uncanny behavior...It all made sense.

Papyrus' speech brought him out of his thoughts. "I, PAPYRUS, WELCOME YOU WITH OPEN ARMS!" were the words. Though Papyrus' voice sounded as chipper as ever, there was something in the younger skeleton's voice that Sans immediately recognized. It was fear.

A fight was initiated. The older skeleton could only watch in anguish as his younger brother shakily opened his arms out for a hug. Sans called out to him, trying to warn him of what would come next. "Papyrus! Watch ou-"

The swish of a knife. The sound of an attack hitting its mark. Dust flying through the air. His dust.

Suddenly, Sans couldn't couldn't move. Couldn't breathe. He could only stand there as the human trudged on emotionlessly through the snow and mist, a new layer of dust sprayed across their clothes.

Sans however, wasn't paying attention to them. He wasn't paying attention to the wind in the trees, the dust flying through the air, the river lapping, or the tears streaming down his face. All he was aware of was the bright red scarf lying in the snow, and the fact that the human. That very same human whom he had met earlier that morning; had suddenly transformed from the stoic and serious child he had first made them out to be, into a traitorous dirty brother killer.

**Author's Note:**

> =)


End file.
